User talk:Charie Swordmaid
welcome --Dannflow Talk! 00:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) An Answer and a Question I may be able to help, but it looks like you may have hung your self on your own cliff hanger (for the lack of a better term)I will try my best to help you. NO! Don't take it off! Its good enough it should be one of BJ's books (It would explain a lot) I need to know what you think about the new section in my story. I personally think it is too rushed through, and not good quality. What do you think? Thanks for listening! Sambrook the otter Talk! 01:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC) How do I ask Questions and comment on stuff? This is the only way i know how to post anything here.--Aranta(drunkambrose) 03:05, 2 November 2008 (UTC)Aranta(drunkambrose) Lenora Longtail Remember how I had said a few weeks ago that I hadn't read your new story? Probably not, but I just finished reading Lenora Longtail. Wow. 5 stars and straight to watchlist. That is a good story! Well-written, good description, characters you can get attached to, it is just awesome! Well done! Please keep adding more! Anyhow, just a tip, it's probably not a good idea to post personal information. Not that you have any posted right now, since you took it off, but you never know. You get weirdos out there... But on a brighter subject, DON'T STOP! KEEP WRITING! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 04:32, 2 November 2008 (UTC) PS: Are you having any luck with poem ideas? I sat down at my desk for twenty minutes and got nothing. Help with accents I suppose you noticed that I am writing a story, The Wildcats (a short book that might never exist). The thing is that I'm terrible at the accents of the creatures in Redwall. May you please add some accents to my story every now and then? I would be very grateful. --Ivanovsson 23:08, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Answer No, the accents are all I need. And I think your stories are great, but you could use a prologue and epilogue. And Every now and then, I could fix spelling mistakes outside of the dialogs, which do exist. but I hope you keep on writing, because your stories are great! Help with prologue and epilogue I'm not being annoyed. The only annoying thing is that I'll have to postpone writing more on my story 'till tomorrow, but you will be adding accents so I don't care. I will start with the prologue of Lenora Longtail. The main idea I think should be about where Lenora Longtail was really from and that she might have seen something truly terrifying outside her home which caused her to lose her memory. I will give an example with I think you could work with after some changes: One-season-old Lenora was sitting in Redwall Abbey with her mom, Abbess Vale. Mama? May I go outside? No Please mum! Okay, but don't go too far. Okay, mum. Lenora went outside of the Abbey, but before the gate closed, she saw the true killers of Brother Hal kill the old recorder. She was so terrified that she forgot who she was and found some wild squirrels who she befriended, but she knew they weren't her real family, but she didn't know who was. THIS IS THE END IF THE PROLOGUE, BUT DON'T WRITE THIS MESSAGE I thought that in the epilogue Lenora finally comes home and seeing her home triggers her memories of who she is. Now for the example epilogue of the same story: Vale saw a limping Lenora Longtail in the distance. Open the gate! She hurried out to Lenora and escorted the weak mouse to the infirmary, but Lenora seeing Redwall Abbey was a memory trigger, but it caused her to pass out. Dingeye... Killing... Hal... Vale.. Me.. Going.. Outside.. Where. Is. Mum. Vale. And Lenora finally regains consciousness, but Abbess Vale heard her and asked Lenora a question. Are you Lenora? Yes... Welcome back, my daughter. THIS IS THE END OF THE EPILOGUE, BUT DON'T COPY THIS MESSAGE. Improve the examples I gave you if you think they will work. Tell me when you are ready for help on the other story you wrote. Thank you! Im glad you think so. I was a it worried I had rushed through the two chapters and there was hardly any detail =P But once again, IM glad you Like it! About him lifting the rat above his head and the jumping and all that... yeah, uh Cheesy,a and yeah his emotion will return, In chapter 20 he will collapse from exhaust, and wake up his old self (You will have to guess where he wakes up!) I believe the Eomtional drain of him is an effect of the massive attack of blood wrath. One more time, thanks for you input! Sambrook the otter Talk! 14:57, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yea Yea I can do it for you. If your not satisfied with it, you get your money back guranteed xD Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 22:53, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Finished, read it and tell me what you think of it, if it isn't going the way you intended, do what you want with it xD Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 23:40, 3 November 2008 (UTC) No problem xD The poem I FINALLY WROTE THE POEM!! It took me 45 minutes, a lot of paper, and a lot of visits to a poetry book, but I FINALLY DID IT!! I'm sorry that I didn't wait for any suggestions, but I finally came to the conclusion that, "If you don't do this now, It will just be Chains all over again." I sure as heck didn't want that. Alright, here's the poem: (note: It helps to read it slowly.) :My paws are worn, :And my back is torn, :The lash has done this to me. :A familiar face, :In a hellish place, :Lost amid horrors at sea. :Her innocent eyes, :As blue as the skies, :Are wide with the horrors around. :They are brimming with tears, :And now it appears. :Her time has come to bow down. :So one day at sea, :That was when she, :Stopped rowing and cradled her head. :The lash then attacked, :Her frail little back, :And now my sister is dead. :My paddling has increased, :To the job of two beasts, :But my mind is not focused on that. :My dear little sister... :Oh God, I miss her. :My heart is the ground of combat. :My soul is stone dead, :My mind is stained red, :With her blood that sprayed on my face. :The waves are her grave, :She was even depraved, :Of a peaceful resting place. :I have no fear of hell, :I have my own little cell, :In this galley to which I am bound. :I have witnessed its worst, :My eyes have been cursed, :With the death and horror around. :She's out there somewhere... :In that watery nightmare. :In which we were both held. :Death is not far now, :I am starting to see how, :It grins at me from the shadows and yells. :I don't want to hang on, :The little life I still don, :My life is now a waning moon. :My dear little sister... :Yes, I still miss her, :But now...I know I will see her soon. :I love you sis. :-Binty Dark stuff huh? Anyhow, that's what's posted as of now. Please write back and tell me what you think. Thanks. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:42, 4 November 2008 (UTC) RE:poem I told you how I did that. 45 minutes, a lot of paper, and a lot of asking of my family, "Hey! What ryhmes with________?!" Anyhow, are you sure it isn't too dark? Little mouse getting whipped to death is a little...harsh. Glad you liked it. I can breathe again. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:15, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Lenora Longtail No, it is not too gory. Nothing to worry about. In fact, it's great! I'm kind of envious of you guys. You're all the way at the fight scenes, and I haven't even had one yet. But yeah, your story is good. Keep it up! By the way, I noticed the introduction. It certainly explains a lot. Nice :) Glad you liked the poem (sorry if I've already said that. I'm just glad at least someone does.) --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:28, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Oh come on.... You got to give yourself credit too. Your stories, both of them, are excellent and have attracted a lot of readers. We're hooked on your stories too you know! Yeah, I guess I do have a fight. One otter on two rats, and the otter almost dies... Yeah, I guess that counts. But anyway, I seriously wouldn't worry about the gore level on your story. If you want gory, you should see the original drafts of Death Knight... Remember, Black hawk is a pal of mine and he brings me printed out copies of the text before he posts it. Very violent. Keep it up! We're all anxious to see what happens next :D --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:40, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I'm actually doing... Fine with my fanfic ive been a little busy lately so i havent had as much time to work on it, if i need any help ill be sure to ask since your such a nice person, btw i love how Lenora Longtail is coming along--Aida Otterock Talk! 00:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Ok so... You were asking me about Jude Ethulia... yeah well i had written like a huge section for Jude Ethula: Part two when i completely deleted it and cant get it back so i have to re-write it so um... it may be awhile until i post anymore on it sorry--Aida Otterock Talk! 02:09, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Death Knight Alright, you seemed confused, so allow me to explain. Do you know what a signet ring is? If not, it is a thing people of high rank (generals, kings, etc.) use to approve of something. Basically, the ring has a unique symbol on it, usually representing something personal of the officer, and when that ring is pressed into hot wax, the symbol stays in the wax after it hardens. Have you ever seen old letters, and how they have a big blob of wax sealing them? Notice how there is usually some sort of symbol in the wax? That comes from a signet ring. So in the story, Vulpo stole the signet ring and tricked the squirrel commander (I fotgot what his name was) into thinking the general agreed to let him use some soldiers in a raid. He claimed, "If the general didn't agree, then why did he give me his personal signet ring?" See? Vulpo tricked them. Still confused? IF so, ask Black hawk. He might do a better job of explaining it. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 01:04, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Seriously? Sweet. Thanks. I may or may not use it in my story. What do you think? Sambrook the otter Talk! 19:37, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Hmm... Maybe he should be a Mariel like charictar. Like, He has no memory of his past until they find some record of him at the abbey or something lie that... Sorry, kinda trailed off, If you think so, I will =D Sambrook the otter Talk! 19:44, 8 November 2008 (UTC) =D I think thats what ill do in chapter 20 something... havn't decided yet.I've got just a little bit left until they bget to the abbey. Theres going to be a chapter about whats happened @ the abbey while theve been gone (Sorry, couldn't contain myself!) Don't sweat it :) (Im glad you guys like it!) Sambrook the otter Talk! 20:14, 8 November 2008 (UTC) xD Thanks, you too, gonna try to make as many as you did Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 21:15, 8 November 2008 (UTC) about anything from redwall that I can make rhymes out of Template I created the custom template for welcoming new users, its on my page, feel free to use it if you please Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 01:59, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Abstract concept I need your help with something. I finally got around to adding to Red Tide (II), and I'm a bit worried about what I added. It's not violent or bloody or anything, it's just a little abstract. I'm not sure you got this when I wrote Chains, but a major part of that story was Greg's feeling of helplessness and frustration at being a slave. So, the chains were a big part of the story. You seemed to catch that when you added a bit to the story, so that's why I'm asking you now. Alright, in Red Tide, they're no on a slave line, they're in a slave galley. I really can't use chains as a source of anger because there really aren't any. Instead, I focused on one character's memories. Basically, he can't remember anything about his past. No family, no freedom, not even his own name. So in the latest addition, he's contemplating all that, and I'm a bit nervous some one might read what's posted, scratch their head, and say, "Wait... huh?" Here's what's posted: In the back of the galley, leaning against the wall and doing his best to fall asleep, was a mouse. He was a strongly-built little creature, with broad shoulders and a serious, grim expression. His eyes were dark blue and bloodshot, and swished slowly around in their sockets as he surveyed his sleeping comrades. A gentle thump hung on the air as his tail beat against the floor. Paws, heavily scarred and covered in bleeding wounds, lay slumped over his lap. Sleep was eluding him. The painful throbbing of his wounded paws and the stubborn burning of his bloodshot, irritated eyes forbade sleep to overcome him. His body was bone-weary and tired, sore from the heavy paddling it had been forced to suffer. His head was a hornet's nest of stinging pain, and his throat was as dry as sawdust from lack of water. But still sleep evaded him. It was times like this, in a hellish fit of pain and weariness, that the mouse allowed his mind to wander. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine things only rumored about in dreams and stories. Love, peace, freedom, joy, family, calm, serenity, to name but a few. With all of his might the young mouse would desperately try imagine such exotic concepts. What was peace like? When would he experience it? When? But no inspiration ever came. The galley was all he knew. As far back as he could remember, there was nothing but slavery. His family were faceless strangers in his mind. Peace and joy were things only rumored in dreams and myths! Freedom was something only for the lucky and carefree! And his own name... Was it only such insults as, slave, runt, brat, or swab?! Or was something else?! Something loving and friendly! His name... OH DEAR GOD, WHAT WAS HIS NAME?!! But no inspiration ever came. A single tear of helpless frustration slid down his cheeks and hit the sodden floorboards with a silent tap. No family, no peace, no freedom, no name... Just a slave. That's all he was, a mere slave, doomed to pull the oars for the rest of his life. . Ignore the little boxes. I just added them to seperate the message from the story. Anyhow, could you tell me whether or not that is really confusing? Thanks. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:38, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Oh I... Havent been doing anything with it lately. ive had a lot of homework/math, uh its sucks, so yeah i should have time again after friday when its due :P--Aida Otterock Talk! 23:39, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Wait... So your 14 (i remember you said that somewhere) and your already in college--Aida Otterock Talk! 23:51, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Oh... Ok that make much more sense... im a little slow when im hiperAida Otterock Talk! 23:59, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Help with Lenora Alright, you may have to be a little more specific. What do you need my help with? Do you need me to help with what happens after she leaves redwall, or something else? Sorry to be a pain, I just need a little more clarification. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:33, 21 November 2008 (UTC) story ideas Here's a few... She stays at Redwall due to: -Plague (something like in Salamandastron) -Something to do with a serpent. ~+~ She winds up at Southsward again in time for some type of conflict. Another good thing about visiting southsward is that you could throw in a mourning for Sapwood. ~+~ Maybe she winds up at a burned-out destroyed wreckage of her old home. And, if you want to be REALLY terrible, she finds her family's bodies. ~+~ Maybe something withe Long Patrol? No one else has brought that up in their stories yet. ~+~ Meets another traveler and mentally tells herself not to get too attached to him/her in case they get killed like Sapwood did. You know, she becomes a nervous, paranoid wreck. ~+~ Her pyschological battle dealing with her mourning for Sapwood. ~+~ That vermin band comes back in some way. ~+~ Meets a wandering, nomad-like tribe (?) ~+~ Dang, I'm running out of ideas... Ummm....oh! Here's one! She finds a helpless, homeless, young creature of some sort. Alright, I'm out of ideas! Hope at least some of these helped. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:48, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Fur thing You know how Brian Jacques sometimes refers to a goal or object indirectly? Like saying one thing that suggests whats going on? Well, Skipper was injured during the fight, that is what he means by growing out his skin and requests for a medic to patch him up. It's a whole humor thing I'm trying to do, not to good at it yet =/ Zaran Rhulain | 115px | [[User talk:Zaran Rhulain|Talk!] 23:57, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Fanfiction It is fan fiction I mean who said you have to comply to redwall measures strictly--Redwall! 00:30, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Lenora Its really touching, all the struggle and desperation to get Sapwood to medical attention, its really descriptive. My only qualm is that Sapwood died too early. I sorta imagined him dying in battle, not by blood poisoning. But in this case, the blood poisoning and the death of Sapwood really shows the level of friendship Lenora and Sapwood had developed, so it makes it more emotional to read. Keep writing it and what do you think of my chapter nine (so far)? Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 03:03, 23 November 2008 (UTC) I just read all of SRRF comments, I still have no idea what's coming up. But don't tell me, I want to read it for myself xD You are fourteen and going to graduate high school? O.o I didn't even start my senior year yet and I'm older than you. holy crap, teenage genius.... Ouch, 4000 facts and independent studies? Are they trying to kill you with work or something? Well, the topside of this is that you finish college earlier than the rest of us xD Wow, that just plain sucks then. What are you going to do for the next three years then? I don't think you can get a paying job at the age of 15 when you graduate Nice, are you going to pay for college or is your parents paying for you? Wouldnt it be cheaper if you paid them all at once? Get some sort of discount? lol :Your dog is a snot lmao thanks yeah i put the name selections on the lenora something page--Deyna the Mighty Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 02:05, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Update yea yea xD Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 17:40, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :D Thanks! It will probably stay up until the end of the week cause im going on vacation. Thats where the bad news about my story. I will post what little of ch 20 I have finished, but It probably will not be complete for a little while =( Sambrook the otter Talk! 20:14, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Suggestion In Lenora Longtail II, I noticed you had tried separating some paragraphs with ****. Only problem is, those symbols are off to the side and not "eye-catching". It would help if those symbols were in the middle. To do that, type this out: Text you want centered Just a suggestion. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 06:59, 28 November 2008 (UTC) AKA SRRF Talk! 07:02, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ANOTHER suggestion Alright, you're probably sick of hearing me give suggestions, but just keep in mind that I wouldn't be reading if I didn't like it :). It's coming along great! Taro kind of reminds me of someone... huh. Anyway, can I make a suggestion? This section: ~+~ The otters didn’t have time to think before Malhechor was upon them. Many, seeing that he was an adder, fled for their lives, not even attempting to fight him. Those who didn’t flee, were swiftly cut down by his thrashing coils and poisonous bite. Soon the only ones left were Skipper and Lenora. ~+~ That could use quite a bit of elaboration. It doesn't have to be sick and disgusting, like freakin' Death Knight, it doesn't even have to be really violent. It just needs elaboration. If you wish, I can take a crack at it... Actually, we agreed that neither of us really like it when people write the story for you. Remember my fiasco with the Red Tide (II) poem? Anyhow, all suggestions aside, I really like your story! It's coming along great! Descriptive, awesome characters, it's just a great story all around. It really sounds like Redwall, just with an original twist. --Some random redwall fan Talk! Oh look, I've gone and made myself a reputation =). I agree with SRRF, Lenora Longtail's writing is great! I have one question though; how is it that a mouse with a deep cut in her shoulder and a squirrel with an eventually-fatal wound can scare off a horde of "over two hundred" just by killing two soldiers? Black Hawk Talk! 20:40, 30 November 2008 (UTC) An idea Alright, I have an idea. Some of the users like to incorporate violence into their stories, including me. Now there are other people out there that, such as yourself, who aren't to big on that genre. That's cool, everyone has their tastes. But anyhow, I have an idea that will remove offensive content out of the stories but we will still be happy. Alright, a bunch of sites devoted solely to fan fiction are all over the web. Now how about if the authors post an edited, or 'toned-down' story on the wiki, but also have an external link to a fan fic site where the normal, or 'not toned-down' version is kept. Based on what the readers prefer, they could read the edited version on the wiki, or click on the external link and go to a different site to read the normal version. I'll talk to LordTBT and Black hawk about it. I just wanted to ask your opinion on it first because you seemed to be the user who was the most disturbed. As I said before, nothing wrong with that. It's cool =) Tell me whether or not you think it is a good idea on my talk page. See ya around. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 01:02, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Alright Okay, I'll talk to LordTBT and Black hawk. Glad you approve. Also, there's a reason I haven't worked on Red Tide (II) for awhile. You'll see in five days =) --Some random redwall fan Talk! 01:43, 4 December 2008 (UTC) thank for your help I will keep that in mind cut down on gore right thats the whose bit I ever want to put i n a story ( think I made it abit whose than before thats why its I wa keep it down losts and there are young kids on the site so WILL DO {I HOPE} at this point there is only one other part and I wa keep it that way) I keep to lots of words not so much gore in my storys when I come to the part of the poem I will tell you thanks that some where in chapter 1 or 2 i am at the momment in my 5th page yes 5th page of the proluge thanks --Dannflow Talk! 08:21, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Update on Return to Noonvale I'd still be writing, but I needed a quick break. BTW, which timezone do you live in? Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:22, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I am Well into chapter nine now, as a note. Redwaaaaaaaaaaaall!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 18:48, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I know, I'm evil Any suggs? Always willing to listen. Shieldmaiden Talk! 22:25, 15 December 2008 (UTC) My Story Have you read my story? If you have you know its not that good yet but I was looking for volunteers to do that cus I have no idea how. But i guess Shieldmaiden got to it first.--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 22:35, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ????? What does (-) mean?--Shieldmaiden Talk! 22:36, 15 December 2008 (UTC) If you'd like? You can if you want to, I don't really care as long as you don't change anything about the story.--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 22:42, 15 December 2008 (UTC) What do dashes mean? I didn't see any. (I know- I was dropped on me 'ead at birth.)--Shieldmaiden Talk! 22:42, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. Oh. OOOh. I knew that. This, right: - (I know, I was dropped on me 'ead at birth.)--Shieldmaiden Talk! 22:49, 15 December 2008 (UTC) you mean U R going to do more on A warrior gose on? :)))))) I m happy so happy --Dannflow Talk! 01:43, 17 December 2008 (UTC) strange strange you should mention that. I am auctually going back though it and remastering it (er filling it with more detail and changing some things) I will say, It may take a little while, but I will post up new chapters when I can :D (Christmas break should be a good time to do this.) Sorry to keep you in supense. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:33, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Update Update- Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part II Currently in the middle of Chapter 14. Shieldmaiden Talk! 14:35, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Holidays Merry Christmas! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 20:42, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I saw you rpoem I made few changes- they are in italic, what do you think? Y''oung ''one forced to serve a lord. A'' Mouse of the North ''slew the Tyrant for his sword. Whil''st'' gaining new friends and also new foes. As this young mouse fought his B''lood''w''rath arose. Journeying south, he wandered ''a''far. ''And sought the mountain Lord, who gave him a star. Th''is'' warrior saved the woodlanders all. The wicked cat queen, by his blade she did fall. But now for his life, the battle became- For t''hey needed him there to help and sustain. He did heal but at a ''shattering cost, For all the memories of his past were lost. He traveled north to find the shore, Recalling all the times before. Within the thousand grains of sand, Was that awful, barren land. He heard the tale, he learnt the end. To them, a promise would he send. That all was well, their vows made good. To rest in peace, just as they should. His story told, but now told with a vow. Martin the W''arrior would he be now. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:27, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Winks any time! (How's my story coming?) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Go to the frist part of my story Sambrook drew a REALLY good picture of Zounzdican that I put in as the drawing before each book title. And I'm adding it to my user page (You can also find it on his. Click on it to make it bigger. Glad youre back- I missed ya!) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:29, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ? pop as in soda or pop as in music? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:53, 30 December 2008 (UTC) nah, Guess it's my IMMENSE HATRED for Urgan Nagru. (I read Bellmaker. Waaaa, Finn!) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:56, 30 December 2008 (UTC) OUCH!!! And I thought 3 sibs were bad!!!! (13, 5, and 3. GRRRRRRRR) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:15, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Fiasco Well, that was a stupid thing for me to say about Shieldmaiden, wasn't it? That wasn't supposed to be an insult, but it sure as heck sounded like one. Easy to see why I offended her. Great, now I feel horrible. =( Alright, enough of me feeling sorry for myself, I just wanted to thank you for defending me, even though I really didn't deserve it. You really didn't need to do that, but thank you. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 04:35, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding "The continuation of....." for Of Warriors and Corsairs Part 2. How do you do that? --Verminfate 03:58, 31 December 2008 (UTC) If'n you had an archive page, I'd leave amessage there telling you, but since you don't . . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:59, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: No. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:01, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEARM, Charie! Hope it's good! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:49, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Charie, Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 01:28, 1 January 2009 (UTC) The Redwall Champion is... Sablefur Brushtail, if you mean Warrior like BJ does. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:01, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, and it's pretty good, though you do have a few typos. And isn't a male Leader of Redwall spelt 'Abbot'? Or did you purposely spell it like that? I might be wrong. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:07, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Elmstripe's Story Could you have a look at Elmstripe's Story and tell me what you think? Thanks. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:10, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Guten tag. MORE LL!! Please! Check out my user page- what do you think of the list of fan fic- should I add more? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:08, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Update Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and Taggerung Quest Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, poor Taro I wonder what's gonna happen between him and Lenora. More, Plz. PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:32, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Haha Ewt Tun Plaudern? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 22:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) *whispers mysteriously* oh, you'll see. Clue: Nunnee! If you've figured it, tell Pinedance. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 22:38, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Perish the thought Personally, I've no ideas on what you should do next. I'm waiteing on you! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:45, 5 January 2009 (UTC) NO KILLING TARO Tain't fair You have ALL the redwall bokk except OOR. NOT FAIR!!! Oh, well. I'll get 'em someday. Mossflower!!!!! BTW- MORE LLongtail, PLZZ Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:57, 5 January 2009 (UTC) re: OOR '''O'utcast O'f '''R'edwall. BTW, did you know that BJ"S son voiced Veil Sixclaw in the Audio book for outcast? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:02, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ???? I didn't see it on your list of books on your user page, and when I counted, there were only 19. ? MORE LENORA LONGTAIL< PLEEEEEEEEEASE!! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:06, 5 January 2009 (UTC) alrighty, it's a deal If nobody posts on my talk pag while I goes over . . . (Did you see my latest at Redwall, or did I alreadytell you? )Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:47, 5 January 2009 (UTC) yew read my mind! I was just about to go inside Martin's mind after Brome and Skip have a short conversation . . . . Added more to LL yet? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:02, 6 January 2009 (UTC) *grimaces* Most likely as soon as I finish these two pictures. I will say Its gonna be hard to rewrite, but Its coming along. I have a tiny tiny bit of chapter two written. No spoilers. Sigh, I will get to it as soon as I can. I will just have to not take any picture requests :( [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 00:10, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Naughty sister, kicking out the Father Abbot. MORE NOWShieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC) YAY!!!!!!!!!! yore online!!! I'm about to update, so hold onto yore socks! --Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:21, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I've just lost a lot of people to war. WAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:33, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Actulaaly, he didn't die. His heart beat just slowed down a lot while his mind was computing all this new information. (Yes, this wasin part inspired by my stupid laptop.) Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:08, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Awww, ya caught me red-handed!!! I LOVED that movie when I was younger (I still like it, and have been known to sing along to the songs. Fave song- "If I didn't have you,") pertains to twin sister and self. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:08, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you remember who wrote "After Pearls of Lutra?" I reallly liked it, but now It's ben deleted. Know anything? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:14, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Wow. Ouch. ouch ouch!!! I sorry for len- and for Taro.Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:05, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, that. Haha. Thanks mate ;) wait, are you talking about the one on my sig or the one In regular color? [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 01:54, 11 January 2009 (UTC) (P.s. I'm gonna try to find you on Facebook.) Alright. Thank ye! You see my results of tinkering with photoshop [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 03:32, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I just read you user page. You actually talked with BJ? Lucky you ;) Oh, I requested you as A friend on Facebook [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 03:35, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I'm an Aussie, that's why. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:49, 11 January 2009 (UTC) It's 10:50 in Kentucky!--Tree Climber Talk! 03:50, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I'm quint, that's my character's name, short for QuickWind. I is now 11:20 pm in kentucky. It's late, I need to go to sleep soon.--Tree Climber Talk! 04:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Your stories are awesome! I wish that I could write like that! You are so good at writing poems too. I live in Utah too. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 01:19, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I live In the foothills of the Wasatch Mountains, in the suberbs. What part do you live in? Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 02:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Forget the above I just looked at your user page again and that answered my question. Pinedance Coneslinger What do you think of my story?--Pinedance Coneslinger 02:57, 14 January 2009 (UTC) California for me. been to Utah once. Zion National Park(it was a big road trip. lots of desert, though I'm sure there's more to it than just desert) we went on a 9 hour hike up the narrows. Beautiful. unforgettable. EXAUSTING!(in case you don't know but you probably do The narrows is a crevice with walls hundreds of feet high with a river going down through the part that you have to hike in. it was fun, got to practice my rock skipping skills) :D Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 04:55, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I was wondering..... is every one on this site still in school homeschooled? seems like it.... I would like to be homeschooled. cleaner, no jerks and lots of time for Redwall! Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 04:57, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Me too! Chris Baker is my favorite Redwall artist too!:D I'm currently drawing Song using his style. I can't paint though:{ so when I upload it it'll just be in pen and pencial. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 05:56, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Computer Computer restriction. Grrrr . .. But I'm in Chap 30 for Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III now. did ya hear? Samb. asked me to take over Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) for him. I started chapter two. Also, have ya checked out Taggerung Quest? Good to be back, matey! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:33, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Red Tide (deletion) Do you honestly think I would just delete Red Tide for no apparent reason? NO WAY!!! For one, look at the note left on Red Tide. The entire draft is saved on a document, and is currently being re-worked. To tell the truth, the only reason I stopped Red Tide was because I had no idea where to go next. Plus, it was one, jumbled mess. I mean, not from the readers standpoint (hopefully), but to the author. I had introduced several characters I never intended to use again, the setting was barely explained, the villian didn't strike as...well....BAD. Martin's ryhme had really no point (or if it did I forgot what it was). And, most importantly, Switch's character was ALL screwed up. Do you remember how Sambrook started re-writing his story? That's all I'm doing here, I just deleted Red Tide (II) to open up space. Red Tide has been, and still is, my personal favorite out of the other ones I've typed. I'm just giving more attention right now. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 04:28, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Yo started part 4 of Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:19, 17 January 2009 (UTC) RE fan fic Hey, Charie~ Thanks for the suggestion. I has considered that, but I decided against that. :/ Haven't read Pearls yet, and decided to swicth the plot and time setting around a bit. :) Thanks, though. =D. Hope too see you around on the wikia more often. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 02:50, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Silth had the healer poison the queen, so it's both, I guess. UPDATE ON Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Well, They may be older, but the faces are the same. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:38, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Update Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:08, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Updated Added part to Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Charie, I'll check out the ones I haven't read. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 01:24, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Make her talk like Gonff or don't give her an accent at all. I'd go for the latter.Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 01:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC) And you did realise I was going to put on Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes didn't you? It's my own story! No need for apologies, though.Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 01:33, 25 January 2009 (UTC) re- LL '''Sap doesnt die. YEah- at least, if you kill him, do it at the end. The traveler that rescues Lenora from her hometown has a larger role Yeah, I'd like that Changing Len's accent, she'd talk like Gonff does, or she may not have any accent at all Accent, please, IT's what makes her special. Have less detail in the peaceful times and put in more action Keep detail, add action too,though. Have the other characters (Naira, Tab, Melani, ect.) play a bigger role of course! Revise Len's past (I need suggestions if this is one that you want) hmm . . . . have to get off, drat uit. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Lenora n Longtail poll concerning changing her accent I think that it makes logical sense for her not to know how to talk normal considering she spent most of her life as a young one alone and never learning to talk normal. however if that one mouse that she falls in love with or someone else taught her how to talk like everyone else, or even if she just started picking it up from being around the redwallers that would be pretty interesting. Prard 22:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) re:matthias thats coming soon --Dannflow Talk! 03:57, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Update Update on User blog:Zaran Rhulain/Zaira's Apologue | Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:10, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Update- User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest Please check out A Swordmaid's Journey. Which parts are mine, and which are Pinedance's? User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:07, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Uh . . . How many times in Redwall history have 3 badgers ever been at Redwall? At the same time, that is. Or I could just tell you . . . . Or I could just update. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:12, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Constance, Auma, and Orlando the Axe. 1, 2, 3. Sorry, Brian- couldn't resist. Obviously, she fainted at seeing Mattimeo . . . I didn't think he was that ugly, LOL. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:18, 9 February 2009 (UTC) OK legend of llwellyn = Legend of LUKE Mattimeo looks like Matthias. Clear now? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:21, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Not related not by blood, at any rate. User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Legend of Llewellyn Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:38, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Update MTW2. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:39, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Saw your comment on my essay. Thank! Yeah, I like a good argument. Hehehe, too bad my co-op doesn't have a debate team . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:13, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Hei, I finished MTW2, RTNoonvale. Hehehe, can't wait to see your face! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:00, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) The Update we've all been waiting for Moriel and Treil: Part...Something. --Clockworthy Eulalia! 15:21, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Fan Poems 2! Hey, my name is Merlock, and I have made a fan poem page for the blogs, considering all the fan fictions are gonna be deleted soon. If you have any you want on, tell me and I will copy it on WORD FOR WORD, promise. The only changes I would make, would be spelling, (And it would have to be really obvious, considering I am a horrible speller.) and I wouldn't change names. Thank you. PS, I have two fan fics, and some artwork, check um out on my user page if you want. --MERLOCK 22:31, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:37, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:15, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Awwwwww Will miss ye. Hope everything's OK on that end Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:35, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, I understand. Hope it gets better Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Account Deletion No there is no way of deleting accounts, good luck with your studies. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:46, 23 June 2009 (UTC)